A Demon's Dance (Sebastian Michaelis x OC)
by Chase Nightingale
Summary: Rari Fein, a demon with a rough mysterious past, is a maid at the Phantomhive Manor. She is as perfect as the head butler, Sebastian, but it seems that Rari and Sebastian may know each other from somewhere besides work for their bond is rather, strange for two demons.
1. Chapter 1

_"No! Daddy! Leave him alone you big meanies! No!" A little girl exclaimed as she struggled to get out of the grasps of the men who were holding her. Her father was held against the floor by two others and wasn't resisting but wanted to more than anything._

_"I-it's alright, just go. Leave without me." He told his daughter._

_"No! Never!" She exclaimed kicking one of the men holding her._

_"Little brat!" The man exclaimed twisting her arm._

_"O-owwy!" She exclaimed crying._

_A large dog with brown fur ran in barking. She attacked the two men holding the girl. When the men started to fight back the dog picked the girl up and took off into a forest with her._

_"Witch! Get back here!" One of the men called after them._

I woke up suddenly and quite frantically. "Damn... Not another one..." I said placing my palm on my forehead and sighing. I hated the nightmares that I got occasionally. I got up and changed into my maid's outfit. The skirt was short, the back was laced up, and I wore white stockings with a garter-belt. Showy yes, but comfortable and very appealing to me. I put on my choker and fingerless gloves that hid my wrists and pretty much half of my arms. I walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen where I started cooking. Pretty soon Sebastian, the head butler at Phantomhive Manor, walked in. "Ah Rari, I see you're already cooking." He said with a slight smile.

I nodded. "Yes, of course."

"I'm glad. You learn so fast."

I nodded then he started helping me cook. We finished rather quickly and he went to serve it to Ciel, the young master. I sat down at a small table in the kitchen as Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny ran in. "Miss Rari!" They exclaimed.

I looked at them. "Yes?" I asked them wondering what they did this time.

"Mister Sebastian is going to kill us! You have to help us!"

"What did you three do?" I asked.

"Well, I accidentally broke some more expensive porcelain yes I did..." Mey-Rin told me looked down shamefully.

"I killed all the plants again..." Finny said.

"And some TNT went off in my room... So now the room is all black and smokey..." Bard said looking away.

I rolled my eyes. How stupid could they get? Like seriously... "What am I to do about all that?" I asked.

"You and Sebastian get along really well yes you do! Maybe you can calm him down for us and keep him from hurting us when he finds out what we've dnoe. If anyone can do that it's you, yes it is!" Mey-Rin explained.

"Fine, I'll try that." I said smiling a bit.

"Hooray!" The three servants exclaimed jumping up and down.

Sebastian walked in. "May I speak to you three for a moment?" He said with a cute sadistic smile plastered on his face.

Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny looked at me. "Miss Rari! Do something before he kills us!" They exclaimed.

I laughed and led Sebastian out of the room. "Sebastian, if you would please don't get too mad at them, they're idiots, they can't help being stupid." I told him.

"Hey! I heard that!" Bard exclaimed letting us know he was eavesdropping.

Sebastian brought me into another room. "So you're sticking up for the pathetic humans?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, they just asked me to talk to you about their failures. They'll owe me later though." I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "They shall be punished, just not as badly."

I nodded. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at the clock in the kitchen. I was cooking dinner as Sebastian had instructed me. "Ah, the guests should arrive soon. I must finish as soon as possible." I said to myself then went back to cooking. I finished right as the guests arrived. Sebastian had greeted them and led them to the dinner table where Ciel was already seated. I brought in the food and served them. The guests were a family of rich nobles. There was the woman who looked very young with her bright blue eye and long beach blonde hair. Though I could tell she was in her thirties to forties. Her husband had short brown hair, dark green eyes and a mustache. He looked a bit older than her but they were the same age. They had a daughter who was about eight. She had shoulder length black hair put up into pigtails and light brown eyes. She was the least talkative and very shy. She interested me though. After dinner the girl's parents went to Ciel's study to talk to him. Sebastian and I were left babysitting.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "I-it's Amelia..." She replied.

I smiled. "What a pretty name. I'm Rari." I told her, "And this is Sebastian." I gestured to the butler.

He smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you young lady Amelia." He told her.

She smiled a little.

~Timeskip~

Sebastian and I had gotten to know Amelia really well, she was quite a joy to be around. Once her parents were done talking to Ciel the three of them left and Sebastian and I got back to work. Until I sensed something. I left the manor immediately. I ran to where the peculiar feeling was coming from. A carriage was crashed badly on the road and three men were gathered around it. The three men looked sinister. Especially when one of them reached into the carriage and picked up a crying little girl. It was Amelia. Suddenly I felt myself being summoned to her, even if it was on accident, I went to her.

"Do you wish to form a contract?" I asked her. I now took the form of a fox. She sat in the dark room we were in crying a bit.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked me.

"You are not in the human realm. Time stands still here." I told her.

"Stands still?" She said then sniffled.

"Yes," I said, "and you have summoned me. I will grant any wish you want in exchange for your soul. Though you will be rejecting the faith and the gates of Heaven will forever be out of your reach."

"I-I don't care..." She said, "I just want to get away from these bad men..."

"Are you sure you want to form this contract? You must think carefully." I told her.

"Yes! I'm sure! I just want to get away from these men! I want to live!"

I smirked. "Very well."

Suddenly the men were dead on the ground as she snapped back into reality. I had killed the men for her. "R-Rari?" She asked me.

"Hello, Young Mistress." I said with a smile.

"Y-you were that fox?" She asked.

I nodded. "I am a demon and I will fulfill your wish. You wish for me to protect you, correct"

Amelia nodded. "I want you to protect me until the day I die and work as my servant." She seemed scared and shaken up, she still had tears rolling down her cheeks. I wiped a tear off her cheek. "There there, don't cry. All will be better. I'll take you back to the mansion, alright?" I said.

"B-but Mommy... and Daddy... They're... They're gone..."

I nodded and hugged her. "It'll be alright though. I will keep you safe and take good care of you. I can even act as your mother or guardian if you'd like. It's all up to you though Young Mistress. I will do anything you command me to." I told her then smiled softly.

She smiled back and I carried her to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rari!" Amelia called as she woke up from a terrifying nightmare. I ran into her room wearing my nightgown and holding a candle.

"Young Mistress, what is wrong?" I asked her worriedly.

"A-a dream..." she stuttered, "I had another one of them..."

I sat down next to her on the bed and embraced her. "Everything will be perfectly fine, I assure you of that." I told my mistress comfortingly. She had been through a lot recently and she needed someone to be there for her, I know how that is, and I'd do anything to make my mistress happy.

"Rari... My parents used to let me sleep with them in their room if I had a nightmare. May I sleep with you in your room tonight?"

I nodded. "Of course, follow me." I stood up and led her to my room.

~Time Skip: Noon the next day~

"A little girl can't stay here." Ciel told me coldly. We were in his study and I was asking him about Amelia.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"She'll just get in the way of my work." He told me.

I glared at him. "Lord Phantomhive, my mistress has been through a lot recently. Her family's manor was burned down, she was attacked, and her parents were killed. You know what that's like don't you? Besides, in the midst of it she summoned a demon. They formed a contract so she is a lot like you now, she won't get in the way." I explained.

"That demon was you wasn't it?" He asked me.

I nodded and removed my left glove revealing the covenant on my wrist. Ciel looked at it for a moment then told me to put the glove on, I did as told.

"I suppose I can't exactly leave a child all alone on the streets, even if she is with strong and powerful demon like yourself, she can stay, as long as she doesn't cause any problems. If she does, you both leave. Understood?"

I smiled. "Understood."

"Now go away, I have work to do." He told me.

I left and started to walk downstairs to the kitchen. I was going to make a cake for Ciel for letting Amelia stay here, but when I got to the kitchen I saw a man standing in there, he was dressed in all white. I reached for the knife strapped to my thigh that was hidden under my skirt. Before I could grab it I felt myself get pinned to the wall with a sword.

"Now now," the man in white said, "you wouldn't kill one of the Queen's butlers would you?"

"The Queen's butler?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I have a letter for Lord Phantomhive. You're one of his maids, correct?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Good." He said then handed me a letter. "See you around." He told me before taking the sword out of the wall and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

"A mission from the Queen?" I asked Ciel. He sat at his desk in his study. I had just given him the letter.

He nodded. "Indeed. We have to go to Houndsworth, seems a few mysterious murders and such that have been occurring lately. You and Sebastian could definitely be useful when solving this." He explained.

I nodded.

"My lord, what if we just sent Rari?" Sebastian suggested.

"Sebastian, you are not getting out of this. No matter how much you despise dogs you're coming with." Ciel told him.

"Fine..." Sebastian said in defeat.

"I shall go get my young mistress." I said then left.

I walked to Amelia's bedroom, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard my mistress say.

I walked into her room, she sat on her bed reading a book. She looked at me. "Hello Rari." She said smiling a little.

"Hello." I told her. "We're going to Houndsworth with Lord Phantomhive, would you like me to pack for you?"

She set her book down and stood up. "I can do it." She told me.

"Alright."

She walked over to her closet and started packing. I went to my room to pack my clothes as well.

"It's been a while since I've been to Houndsworth." I said quietly to myself as I packed. "Can't wait to see how they recovered from that unfortunate fire." I giggled sadistically.

Sebastian walked in after knocking. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good. Let's get going."

He led me downstairs and outside where I helped pack everyone's stuff onto the wagon we were taking. All of the servants got to go on this trip.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see Miss Angela again!" Finny exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Angela?" I asked him.

"She's a lovely lady that Finny had the hots for." Bard told me.

Finny blushed bright red.

I laughed a little.

"You seem rather happy Rari, yes you do." Mey-Rin pointed out.

"Probably because I haven't been home in a while." I told her.

"Home?" Finny asked.

"You mean you used to live in Houndsworth?" Bard asked.

I nodded. "Born and raised there."

A/N: Thoughts? I'd love to know what you think of the story so far. Please leave me a review.


	5. Chapter 5

"The town definitely has changed. It was so much nicer when I lived here. Guess the incident changed it." I giggled.

"Rari, what incident are you talking about?" Amelia asked me.

"Oh, there was a fire that burned down everything and killed a lot of people before I left." I told her.

"Ah yes, I forgot about that." Sebastian said smirking.

"A fire? Did you start it?" She asked.

"Maybe~" I mused with a smile on my face.

"Why would you do that?"

"I had my reasons."

"Like what?"

"Well, they took my father from so I took their homes and some of their friends and family."

"You really are a demon..." She said.

"Guess so." I replied with an eerily sadistic smile.

The carriage suddenly stopped.

"We're here." Sebastian said.

Everyone got out and we saw a huge mansion.

"That wasn't there..." I pointed out.

"Miss Angela lives here!" Finny exclaimed happily.

A lady with light blue hair, much like mine, walked out of the mansion. "Hello again." She said smiling.

"Angela!" Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard exclaimed running over.

"It's nice to see you all again." She said.

"An angel?" I said under my breathe.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes..."

"So, Angela, is it another demon hound?" Ciel asked her.

She nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Demon hound, like Pluto?" I asked.

Angela nodded. "Only this one is different from Pluto, this demon hound, is a girl."


	6. Chapter 6

"A girl?" I asked the light blue haired angel in front of me.

She nodded.

"Does she look different from Pluto?"

She nodded again. "Of course, she has brown fur, yellow eyes, and she's a bit smaller." She replied.

"I know where she might be." I said.

"What? Where?" Ciel asked.

"You'll have to follow me and find out." I told him with a smirk.

"Rari, stop being so mysterious..." Amelia told me.

I nodded. "Yes Young Mistress."

"Well, are we going then?" Angela asked.

"Young Master, maybe we should just-" Sebastian started.

"No, Sebastian, we're going. No matter how much you hate dogs." Ciel told his butler.

Sebastian gave his master a glare before sighing. "Very well..."

I started walking into a nearby forest with everyone following me. It had been a while since I was in this forest but it was still so familiar.

We finally got to a clearing of trees and a cave. I whistled then heard a growling noise and smiled.

"Wh-what was that!?" Finny and Mey-Rin asked.

Bard pulled out a gun. "I got this!"

"Put the gun away." I told him with a deathglare.

He put the gun away in fear as a large brown dog came out of the cave and jumped onto me.

"Rari!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Get off of-" Sebastian started.

I laughed as the large dog licked my face. "Sebastian, it's fine." I told him. "Good girl Luna." I told the dog.

"Luna!?" Everyone asked.

I nodded and pushed Luna off of me and told her to sit. I stood up and wiped the dirt off of my dress. "Yes, everyone, this is Luna. She's my dog."

"This is quite surprising." Angela said.

Luna suddenly turned into a young, beautiful, brown haired girl.

Mey-Rin nose began to bleed and Finny turned away quickly while Bard blushed like crazy. Sebastian put his hand over Ciel's eyes.

"Luna, go get dressed." I told her.

She whined then went into the cave and came out a couple minutes later wearing an old outfit.

"You trained her well." Sebastian said taking his hand away from Ciel.

I nodded. "Indeed." I replied.

"Will you be taking Luna back to Phantomhive Manor?" Angela asked.

"We most certainly will n-" Sebastian started.

Ciel cut him off, "We will."

"She seems nice." Amelia pointed out.

"She's gorgeous." Bard said.

Luna barked.

I laughed a little. "She says thank you."

"You speak dog now Miss Rari?" Finny asked.

"I'm afraid not. I was just joking." I said with a smile.

"Well, let's get going." Ciel said.

Sebastian nodded. "Very well."


End file.
